Cinco pasos negros por Hogwarts
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Muchos miembros de la familia Black tuvieron su paso por Hogwarts, pero se encuentran los cinco pasos de los más importantes. Dedicado a JustDanny.
1. Bellatrix

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. **  
**

 **Nota de autor:** La historia fue creada para el _"Amigo invisible 2015" del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._ Para _JustDanny_. Petición basada en un fanart de la Familia Black en sus años en Hogwarts, el cual no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Maldad**

* * *

No sabe cuál es el motivo exacto que le lleva a lanzarle el hechizo a aquel Hufflepuff que encuentran llorando a mitad del pasillo desierto. Quizás es porque le irrita profundamente ver a una persona llorando, ni siquiera toleraba ver a Andrómeda derramando lágrimas después de recibir alguna que otra reprimenda por parte de sus padres, o de la pequeña Cissy cuando tomaba alguna de sus muñecas sin su autorización y pagaba las consecuencias de su desairado acto. Tal vez es porque Barty Crouch le susurra de tal forma _Vamos, ¿le tienes miedo a un crío de trece años?_ que se le hace imposible resistirse a su desafío.

Antes de que pueda ser consciente de sus actos, se encuentra con su varita en la mano y la pasea por entre sus dedos. El hechizo en el pecho del chico llega casi de improvisto como un relámpago en medio de una llovizna. Por supuesto que ella no es tan impulsiva para hacerle daño de gravedad a un niño de trece años porque eso conllevaría demasiadas consecuencias; una queja en la oficina del director, una lechuza volando a la casa con una cita para sus padres, el ceño fruncido de Cygnus y la mirada de decepción de Druella. Lo único que quiere es divertirse un poco, por eso disfruta cuando el estudiante sale volando por los aires y se estrella de lleno contra el muro de piedra.

Barty comprueba que solamente tiene roto un par de dientes y una herida abierta en el labio inferior, por la que mana un fino hilillo de sangre roja. No se molestan en llevarlo a la enfermería, nunca se molestan en llevar a nadie a la enfermería, ya que el chico está consciente. Bellatrix puede presumir que teniendo solamente dieciséis años de edad es capaz de hacer unos hechizos _Obliviate_ que hasta el mejor mago le envidiaría. Se inclina en dirección a él, y le llama la atención el libro que asoma entre sus pertenencias. No reconoce el nombre del autor por lo que rápidamente deduce que tiene que ser muggle.

—Es un sangre sucia —anuncia con una carcajada brotando de sus labios carnosos y maliciosos. Barty sonríe como si supiera la idea que aflora en la mente de la muchacha—. A éste no le borraremos la memoria para que sepa que los de su clase no tienen lugar en Hogwarts.

Se alejan por el pasillo desértico sin tener en cuenta que el chico, llamado Ted Tonks, los contempla desde su humillación. Intenta guardarles rencor por lo que le hicieron pero no lo consigue. Su madre dice que hay que tener lástima por aquellos que no son capaces de ver más allá de sus narices porque fueron criados dentro de un círculo vicioso del que no pueden escapar.


	2. Andrómeda

Dedicado con mucho cariño a _JustDanny. **  
**_

* * *

 **Libertad**

* * *

Andrómeda Black no puede evitar sentirse como un barco a la deriva cuando no tiene otra alternativa que asistir a las reuniones familiares. En alguna que otra ocasión es capaz de evitarlas con excusas patéticas que no despiertan la sospecha en su madre, pero otras veces tiene que ir de un modo u otro porque tiene lugar algún acontecimiento de importancia. Le cuesta mucho poder integrarse, y encontrar algún tema de conversación que la libre de la incomodidad de permanecer quieta como parte más del inmobiliario y evitar la mirada reprobatoria de la tía Walburga.

Sirius parece ser el único que la entiende porque se siente igual de incómodo que ella. Por lo que casi siempre terminan refugiándose en la cocina con el pretexto de querer ayudar a Kreacher —ignorando que el elfo diga una y otra vez que él puede encargarse de todo, y que es un insulto a sus años de servicio que quieran colaborar— y se quedan allí tanto tiempo como sus ausencias no se notan en la sala principal. Sirius siempre acostumbra a interrogarla sobre todo lo que encontrará en Hogwarts una vez que tenga su carta en mano, pasando por alto el hecho que ella le insista en que ya verá todo con sus propios ojos cuando acuda a su primer año.

Y a Andrómeda le encanta Hogwarts porque es el único lugar donde puede ser ella misma, sin temor a lo que puedan decir los demás porque, sencillamente, su opinión no es relevante para el concepto que tiene de su persona. Entre los pasillos atestados de estudiantes es solamente una slytherin más. Una alumna que no tiene que mantener las apariencias para no crear conflictos innecesarios. A nadie le importa si su pollera llega a las rodillas o está unos centímetros por arriba de éstas, si se sientan de la manera considerada correcta, si le gusta trasnochar porque lo suyo no es dormirse temprano, o si no mira por encima del hombro a sus demás compañeros.

A veces, ella se pregunta cómo es posible que su familia juzgue a los hijos de muggles por su mero origen. ¿Cómo se puede juzgar a una persona por algo que es inherente a ella misma? Nadie elige nacer en el seno de una familia de no mágicos, al igual que tampoco es su elección nacer en la familia Black. Es una elección tomada por el destino, y los individuos no tienen otra alternativa que acoplarse a ella y lidiar con las consecuencias que conlleva.

Pero, a pesar de todo, allí en Hogwarts se siente libre. Libre como jamás conseguirá sentirse en su propia casa, dentro de su jaula de cristal.


	3. Narcissa

Dedicado con mucho cariño a _JustDanny_.

* * *

 **Culpabilidad**

* * *

Esa mañana, la profesora Mcgonagall entrega los resultados de la prueba teórica que tuvo lugar la semana anterior. Se mueve por entre los diferentes pupitres al tiempo que entrega el pergamino de dicha prueba y hace un breve comentario. Si el comentario es positivo, la profesora menea la cabeza de un lado al otro y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. De lo contrario, chasquea la lengua y dice que hay que poner más empeño para la próxima. Narcissa Black se muerde el labio inferior, pero no ante la expectación de la calificación que pueda obtener. No es cuestión de soberbia pero Transformaciones no es una asignatura que le cueste demasiado. De todos modos, no quiere que nadie descubra su pequeño secreto.

Desde hace mucho tiempo se mantiene la creencia de que todo slytherin que se considere tal y se respete a sí mismo, no puede dudar ante la pregunta de cuál es su asignatura preferida en Hogwarts. Como el profesor encargado de impartir Pociones es el jefe de la casa Slytherin, la respuesta es tan clara como el agua. Jamás de los jamases, bajo ningún concepto, un estudiante de Salazar puede preferir una clase diferente a la anteriormente mencionada. Y a veces, solamente a veces, Narcissa tiene el pensamiento que quizás no es una verdadera slytherin como le aseguró el Sombrero Seleccionador. Es decir, ¿qué otra explicación existe para el hecho que le guste tanto Transformaciones?

Sabe que no existe ningún impedimento para disfrutar de la clase, a pesar que la profesora Mcgonagall sea la jefa de la casa Gryffindor —los rivales de la suya desde los comienzos de Hogwarts— pero encima que no le guste la clase del profesor Slughorn es algo así como un ultraje al escudo que porta en el uniforme. Pero, ¿es su culpa verse atrapada por el modo de enseñar de la profesora Mcgonagall y babear sobre su libro de Pociones por causa del aburrimiento? Y ahí radica su tan temible secreto. Que a un estudiante no le guste la clase de Pociones no es algo escandaloso, ni siquiera su hermana Andrómeda es capaz de realizar ciertas pociones complejas, pero preferir Transformaciones es un horror.

¡Horror!

Contiene la respiración cuando observa a la profesora Mcgonagall acercarse hasta su lugar. La mujer tiene una expresión neutral. Sus facciones permanecen serenas, y continúan estándolo cuando se encuentra frente a ella. Sus labios se estiran a la izquierda. Le deposita el pergamino, y los ojos juveniles danzan por éste hasta que se encuentran con la calificación.

—Bien.

Ella cuchichea con el resto de sus compañeros sobre los resultados de la prueba, pero nunca deja que observen el suyo. Consigue respirar aliviada cuando la clase termina y los alumnos inundan los pasillos con su habitual ajetreo. Narcissa se apresura a guardar sus pertenecías, y antes de partir echa un vistazo al escritorio.

Profesora y alumna comparten una mirada discreta, pero cargada de significado. La sonrisa elocuente de la profesora Mcgonagall parece decir _Será nuestro pequeño secreto_. Y Narcissa sabe que lo será.


	4. Regulus

Dedicado con mucho cariño a _JustDanny. **  
**_

* * *

 **Rivalidad**

* * *

Regulus Black está cursando su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando el capitán decide nombrarlo como el nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Algunos de sus compañeros no pueden evitar mostrar asombro ante su pronto nombramiento, y él no puede culparlos por la sorpresa porque, según Mulciber, es uno de los buscadores más jóvenes en las últimas dos décadas. Y Regulus no entiende por qué la edad tiene que ser un factor de importancia para un deporte como el quidditch, teniendo en cuenta que los niños provenientes de familias mágicas tienen conocimiento previo sobre cómo montar en escoba y lanzar una quaffle.

Él recuerda haber aprendido a montarse correctamente en una escoba a la edad de seis años, y también recuerda el grito de pánico de su madre cuando fue volando en su dirección para mostrarle el equilibrio recientemente adquirido. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió cabalgando una nube y siendo infinito bajo el cielo azul de verano, y la primera vez que recibió una reprimenda por parte de su madre, quien también rezongó a Sirius por no cuidar correctamente de su hermano pequeño —aunque ella nunca tuvo conocimiento de que fue Regulus quien arrastró a su hermano hasta el patio y le urgió a tomar las escobas del ático— y permitirle exponerse a semejante peligro.

Así como existió una primera vez para aquella práctica llena de inocencia, también existieron infinitas veces más donde Walburga Black retuvo el corazón en la garganta y apartó la mirada ante la posibilidad de que cualquiera de sus hijos se encontrara de frente con los pinos y rosales de Grimmauld Place. Quizás, es por causa de los arduos partidos en los que se enfrascaba con su hermano que ahora es tan buen buscador. Regulus recuerda que siempre fueron su hermano y él, Sirius y él, para ocupar las posiciones del deporte y no es de extrañarse que continuamente insistieran en ver quién lograba hacerse con la snitch, ya que es complejo dividirse en siete personas diferentes para conformar los equipos.

De cierto modo, Regulus sabe que toda esa habilidad que posee hoy en día para atrapar la dichosa pelotita dorada es gracias a Sirius y a todas esas horas libres, tanto de verano como de invierno, donde se montaban en sus escobas, salían a recorrer el cielo en busca de la snitch y se sentían especiales por tenerla tintineando entre las yemas de sus dedos. Y también sabe que la causa que le impulsa a querer destacar en ese deporte es su hermano. Sirius es buscador de Gryffindor desde su tercer año —Regulus se siente bien consigo mismo al saber que pudo alcanzar el objetivo antes de tiempo— y permanece en la posición desde entonces.

La única razón que lleva a Regulus a acudir a las audiciones, sin importarle los riesgos a correr en próximos enfrenamientos, es conseguir llamar la atención de Sirius, de ese hermano que lo hace a un lado en sus ratos libres por pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Esa tarde, cuando se cruzan por un pasillo desierto, y Sirius susurra algo así como _Te veré en el partido del sábado_ sabe que lo acaba de conseguir.

Tiene su atención.


	5. Sirius

Dedicado a _JustDanny._

* * *

 **Heroicidad**

* * *

«La culpa es de Lunático.»

Llega a esa conclusión mientras pasea sus ojos por los retratos que decoran el despacho del director. Hay un hombre de mirada intrigada que asegura ser uno de sus antepasados, y Sirius cree recordar vagamente algo sobre un Black que fue director de Hogwarts, pero no consigue acordarse de su nombre y el retrato lo interpreta como un insulto. Masculla una palabra malsonante entre dientes, pero se calla cuando los demás directores y magos famosos se escandalizan.

Es la quinta vez desde que comenzó el año que Sirius se encuentra allí. Por supuesto, todo aquello es una mera exageración de la profesora Mcgonagall. Solamente fue un intento de broma, y él jamás consideraría oportuno molestar al director Dumbledore —que es un hombre bastante atareado— con una minoridad como esa. Pero la profesora no piensa como él y por eso lo arrastra hasta allí. Sirius está seguro que de permitirse el contacto físico entre profesores y alumnos, la profesora le hubiera jalado de la oreja, del mismo modo que hace una madre con su hijo, para rendir cuentas ante el director.

Y a medida que lo sigue pensado, vuelve a confirmar su conclusión de que eso no estaría sucediendo de no ser por Lunático. Todo es su culpa por ser alérgico a la miel de abeja. A Sirius le costó mucho encontrar el dichoso panal en el Bosque Prohibido, dejándose guiar por su olfato canino, para colocarlo dentro de los vestuarios de Slytherin. Estrellarían el panal contra la puerta, los jugadores saldrían para ver qué ocasionó el golpe, y las abejas atacarían. De modo que el equipo no estaría en condiciones de disputar el próximo partido.

«Y me hubiera salido con la mía si Lunático no se hubiera puesto a estornudar —piensa el chico. Su amigo fue un desconsiderado porque ni siquiera debía manipular el panal. Algo que fue tarea de Sirius, y no sencilla que digamos—. Si James y Peter no estuvieran tan concentrados estudiando, la broma hubiera tenido éxito.»

—Es la quinta vez en lo que va del año que viene a mi despacho, señor Black. Comienzo a pensar que disfruta de mi compañía.

—Es la profesora Mcgonagall quien se empeña en nuestros encuentros —responde y se encoge de hombros. La mujer lo fulmina con la mirada. Sirius comienza a narrar lo sucedido antes que lo haga ella—. Ni siquiera llegó a ser una broma. A Remus le dio alergia.

—Espero que el señor Lupin se encuentre bien.

—Albus, la cuestión es que el señor Black pretendía llevar un panal de abejas a los vestuarios de Slytherin —protesta con los brazos en jarra—. ¿Puedes imaginar tamaña ocurrencia? Alguien podría salir lastimado.

—Minerva, son solamente abejas. Tenemos magia para curar las picaduras —dice. Vaya, Sirius no pensó en eso y ahora se siente un poco tonto por no idear algo de mayor calibre—. Mire mi fénix, por favor.

La profesora se extraña por la petición pero no se atreve a desobedecerla. Observa al ave de vivos colores. Ésta de un momento para el otro comienza a arder, su plumaje es besado por las llamas, y lo único que quedan son las grisáceas cenizas.

—Murió.

—Igual que está conversación, Minerva —finaliza. Le guiña un ojo a Sirius de modo cómplice—. Puede irse, señor Black. ¡Y no vuelva hasta que consiga hacer una broma con éxito a esos Slytherin!

—¡Albus!


End file.
